The After Ending
by MinecraftOver9000
Summary: Link has finally defeated Ganon and his ways, but that doesn't mean there are still villains roaming around. A specific villain we all know. This is a One-Shot story by the way.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FanFiction.I love LoZ and all of Nintendo, so I made this on Ocarina of Time. I'm the type of guy that likes to change the ending of games to make them into brand new stories. If you liked it then type reviews saying you want more of this. Hope you guys enjoy my story Heheh Enjoy!

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN ZELDA NOW NO SUE NECESSARY.

Chapter1: The Mixed Ending

"The sword's pulsing," I glanced.

"Finish Ganon off! The master sword is telling you it has finally regained full power and it's time to put a stop to his evil ways for peace in Hyrule!" I heard a sweet but hesitated scream of worry.

"Alright…" I looked at Ganon's face full of hatred and evil, but not of Hyrule, but hatred towards me. "Sorry Ganon, but I think it's over." I quickly look at Zelda then glared back at him in a long pause.

Zelda broke the silence and brought me to reality," Don't worry Link, just do it." Zelda had to speak up cause of all the fire separating her and me in this fire arena," The master sword trusts you." She smiled, but not with happiness, but with nervousness.

I nodded and frowned at Ganon,"HYAHHHH!" The master sword guided my thrust to his huge rotten forehead.

"AHHHHHH! This can't be happening. I can't be beat by a pathetic fairy child (That hurts!L)…" Ganon's surrounding was getting dark and purple.

Now, Sages chosen by the Gods of Hyrule," Zelda suddenly announced, "Banish this fiend to eternal darkness!" The six sages appeared and created powerful spheres of life." NOW!"

They shot their light, including Zelda, with the master sword still on his head. The sword then started to shine, almost blinding me.

"Noooo! I won't be defeated and I will come back for terror. I'll be baaaack-." He poofed away in the master sword finally indicating that there was peace in Hyrule.

SOME TIME LATER

"Since Hyrule is no longer in danger, then we don't need a Hero of Time anymore." Zelda sniffed.

I was slightly confused at what she told me and just said, "What?" There was a pause while Zelda was looking away from my eyes. "That can't be, after all that just to be with you…" She hugged me with all muscles and tears. "Don't worry Link… Your name will be remembered by all who live in Hyrule." She said confidently. "I can't leave you… Zelda," I started backing slowly off her when she suddenly leaned over and gave me a kiss and I returned it with pleasure.

After some time she backed off, smiled and started playing the Ocarina of Time. My feet lifted off the ground. I closed my eyes while Zelda's voice echoed, "Goodbye Link. I wanted a one last glance at her, so I opened my eyes. But instead found myself in the Temple of Time. I felt faster, better, and lighter. I was a boy again! "I still have one more thing to accomplish," I got out and saw the Castle of Hyrule.

1 HOUR LATER

"Huff…huff…huff…ran from…the guards, now to see her." As I stepped in the Sacred Courtyard, I saw a gorgeous girl. She turns around giving her attention to my eyes. I started walking up to her with tears forming on her eyes. "You came Link," Was all Zelda said.

So that was Chapter 1. I basically just took the LoZ Ocarina of Time ending and changed it a bit. Keep on reading to see what happens next. Review what you have to say because remember this is still a one-shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I have some words to cover here. I have plenty of ideas for the sequel of this so hopefully you guys at the end of this story will like it.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NINTENDO… for now heheheheh

Chapter 2: The New Beginning

"You came Link," Zelda was crying (happily of course), "I didn't think you would remember any of what happened 7 years in the future. Your courage is stronger than I and stronger than memory." Link then thought to himself, 'Because your love for Zelda killed the curse (letting him talk for example :9). Now go hero, come meet your princess.'

"Zelda…" I hugged her with all I had. "Link… Thank you," Zelda returned the hug, choking me.

"Link, you may be small once again, but your heart's courage grows larger," Said a voice behind me. I jumped glancing at Impa with a smile. "Hey Zel," I whispered, "Want to go see an HP (Hyrulian Play) with me?" She instantly fainted, bright red, on the floor.

'Is it something I said?' I said telepathically.

'No Link it's just that you can't call me ZEL!' I picked her up saying a simple "sorry" and a dopey smile. She laughed and grabbed my hand together with hers walking out of the Courtyard.

"GUARDS!" Impa yelled. "Instead I want you to escort this young man separated from Zelda." She was glaring at our hands together.

"There you are! I knew you were in this Courtyard! Never sneak to Zelda again," A guard looked straight to my eyes. The Guard pushed me out on the castle gate making me fall on my face, then bowed as Zelda walked out giving a snarling look. I stuck my tongue at him and walked to Zelda who was giggling.

"Have a GREAT day GREENIE," the guard walked in laughing.

"Hphm," I groaned. "Aww come on Link… he didn't really mean it," Zelda tried cheering me up as we walked into Castle Town. "Why'd they call it Castle Town? It should've been named Hyrule Town or-." I was stopped, not by Zelda's giggle, but a strange mysterious man in a purple coat and cap, "Zelda look."

She stopped and glanced to just gape at the man, "T-That's…"

That wraps up #2 full of suspense ikr. It is shorter of a chapter but no worries, it'll be worth it. Try to follow or favorite if u like it so far. Also comment to see wat u think. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, it took some time but I finally have time to update more. This is where the mysterious character comes in. Hope you get surprised and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA! OK!?

Chapter 3: Strange Traveler

"Vatti!" Zelda gaped at a man who was glaring right at her. His footsteps came closer and closer. "He's giving me the creeps," I admitted. I slowly started to draw my sword. "Oh there's no need for that NOW…" Vatii exclaimed. "Good," Zelda simply said over me, "What're you doing in our dimension?" She obviously went straight to the questions. "What? Dimension? Huh?" 'Am I missing something here?'

'Link your so irritating' she just thought personally, "He's from another dimension in another Hyrule." "Got it I said proudly but still confused.

"Oh you guys were speaking through mind," Vatii smiled in amusement. Zelda glared at me in huge disappointment.

"Sorry Zel."

Her face then lighted up to look like she could be harvested. "DON'T…CALL…ME…THAT…Now what's your business here in Hyrule," She asked turning to Vatii (still pink).

"Well, I wanted your Life Force if that's ok," He said in a tender darkened voice. 'Life Force?' I thought. "Why do you need it," I drew my sword. "Aww Link is protecting the princess. How threatening…" He giggled as I turned a tiny red. Zelda noticed and took the sword to put it at Vatii's neck, "I dare you to try cause I won't let you take it." Zelda didn't even show the slightest sign of a princess right there. 'She looks so pretty-oh what are you saying there's an evil guy in front of you'

'You know I can read your mind,' Zelda said with a foxy voice.

*ULP*… Was all linking did… 'Forget it! I didn't say anything'

"Let's take this fight elsewhere… maybe on the fields perhaps?" Vatti suggested.

"You read my mind," Zelda said as she glanced at me. I looked away and started walking towards the draw-bridge out to the fields.

**Hyrule Fields**

"So shall we begin this fate choosing battle?" Vatti said in a hurry.

"Yes, Link is… here's your sword," Zelda tossed my sword to my hand. I get in a "cool" fighting stance. Zelda told me, "You go right at him, while I charge my light to blind him."

"Yes ma'am!" I said exalted. Let the battle begin…

That's a wrap! I know it's not long…but in my other future fanfictions I promise it won't be a problem. A hint for the next or last chapter L is that you'll need a fighting spirit because im gonna experiment something. HAPPY READING!


End file.
